Flexible covering members, such as rugs, are in popular use for covering floor for other building and structural surfaces, and practical as well as esthetic reasons, particularly where floors are made of relatively hard substances, such as cement or wood. Carpeting customarily provided to overlie such floor areas is relatively inexpensive to maintain and has popular appeal. There was, heretofore, however, a serious problem in that complex trim devices were required for covering such openings and in the opening and closing of trim devices for access to cables and electrical insert device casings installed in such openings underlying such carpeting or other flexible floor covering members; creasing, folding and distorting and removal of the carpeting resulted in permanent material damage to the carpeting.
This invention relates to a novel leveling frame fitting device overcoming disadvantages in installation and use of prior devices such as trim and accessories, and further obviates the need for special, complex, trim devices. The invention enables simple adjustment to be made to conform the fitting of the invention to the level line of the floor or other surface, and connection and disconnection to be made from time to time as desired of cables, wires, and other devices therethrough, without the necessity for complex trim structures and procedures and use of special tools, as required heretofore.